Secrets autour du Survivant
by Nihilisme
Summary: Comment les Gryffondors ont pu en arriver à ce point? Pourquoi Harry ne parle jamais de lui et cache sa vie au monde? Secrets, trahison, amours, amitié. Une septième année mouvementée avec sa nouvelle coupe des trois sorciers.
1. Chapter 1

Harry: Putain Severus, t'es jamais là quand il faut...

Dans le couloir le plus sombre des cachots, devant le tableau menant aux appartements du professeur de potions, se tient le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu

Vous-savez-qui. Du sang s'échappe des nombreuses blessures qui recouvrent le corps du garçon brun, ses vêtements sont en morceaux et ses yeux ne reflètent

plus que la douleur qu'il éprouve en ce moment. Il se laisse tomber par terre, adossé au mur, en retenant un cri de douleur.

Harry: T'as intérêt à rappliquer tes fesses le plus vite possible si tu ne veux pas que je crève...

Harry essait de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience mais ses yeux ont du mal à rester ouvert. Il entend des bruits de pas, espère que ce soit son professeur mais manque de chance, ce sont les serpentards au complet qui le trouve gisant sur le sol, à moitié mort.

Drago: Potter!

Toute la troupe s'arrête, suit le regard de leur Prince et voit un corps baignant dans une mare de sang.

Harry: Salut Malfoy! Comment ça va?

Drago rejoint Harry en deux enjambés suivit de près par Blaise, Pansy, Gregory, Vincent et des autres.

Drago: Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état?!

Harry: Rien en particulier, tu sais pas où est Severus?

Drago: (étonné qu'Harry utilise ce prénom) Mon parrain? Non pourquoi?

Harry: Tu peux aller le chercher s'il-te-plaît?

Drago: Pansy, vas-y.

Pansy: Mais...

Le blond jette un regard qui laisse dire qu'il n'accepte pas de compromis.

Pansy: J'y vais.

Pansy comprend qu'il n'y a pas à discuter et se fraie un chemin pour partir à la recherche du directeur de leur maison.

Blaise: Bon maintenant tu nous expliques pourquoi tu es dans cet état oui ou merde?

Harry: Merde.

Comment peut-il faire de l'humour dans cette situation? Cette question se fait une place dans les esprits verts et argent présents.

Drago: Tu peux quand même nous dire pourquoi tu veux voir Rogue?

Harry: C'est la seule personne qui peut me donner de la potion régénérante.

Blaise: Et madame Pomfresh?

Harry: Elle m'emmerderait avec ses questions comme vous êtes en train de le faire.

Même à l'agonie, le Survivant ose encore à rétorquer.

Drago: Locomotor barda.

Harry: Putain Malfoy à quoi tu joues?

Drago: Désolé mais tu as besoin d'être allongé alors je t'emmène dans notre salle commune.

Harry: Merde vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille?!

Blaise: T'es couvert de sang alors tu te laisses faire.

Harry: Plutôt crever!

Harry annule le sort mentalement et se retrouve au sol dans un cri étouffé.

Drago: Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Harry: Désolé mais je ne veux pas de votre pitié alors je vais marcher tout seul.

Vincent se met devant Harry, lui bloquant le passage.

Harry: Dégage.

Vincent: Je ne bougerais pas.

Harry prononce quelques mots en fourchelangue et Vincent tombe évanouit. Gregory va se mettre au côté de son petit ami.

Harry: C'est bon il est juste évanoui, pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Sur ces mots, le brun continu son chemin. Mais Drago le rattrape accompagné de ses camarades (Gregory fait léviter Vincent).

Drago: Comment t'as fais ça?

Harry: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Drago attrape le bras d'Harry mais le retire tout de suite à cause du hurlement de douleur que celui-ci produit. Il s'agennouille sous le coupe de la douleur.

Harry: Ne me touches plus...

Drago: D'accord mais dis moi comment tu a éxecuté ce sort alors que tu n'a pas de baguettes.

Harry se relève, chancèle un peu mais reste debout.

Harry: Tsss... pour ce que ça t'apportera.

Blaise: Dis-le nous.

Harry regarde tour à tour les serpentards qu'il peut voir et se décide à parler.

Harry: Je n'utilise plus ma baguette depuis un moment déjà, sauf en cours où je dois faire semblant d'en avoir besoin.

Gregory: Pourquoi?

Harry: Je me fais déjà assez remarquer avec ma cicatrice et ma réputation sans en plus rajouter le fait que je n'utilise plus de baguette. J'en ai marre d'être le centre de l'attention, je veux juste être tranquille.

Blaise: Le grand Harry Potter ne veut plus de sa célébrité! Comment est-ce possible!?

Le groupe est devant la porte du dortoir, Harry en tête. Celui-ci se retourne vers Blaise lentement, si un regard pouvait tuer, Blaise serait mort. Les yeux de Harry sont froids, n'exprimant qu'une indifférence totale.

Harry: Ma célébrité m'a pourrie la vie depuis que je suis né. Elle m'a obligé a être le larbin des pires moldus, j'ai faillit mourir plusieurs centaines de fois et à cause d'une putain de prophétie, faite par une vieille qui était sûrement bourrée à ce moment-là, j'ai été catalogué comme la seule personne capable de tuer l'autre face-de-serpent. Alors franchement si tu veux ma célébrité, je te la donne quand tu veux!

Cette tirade coupe le sifflet à tout commentaire et un silence s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se retourne et se plante à nouveau devant la porte.

Drago: Gregory c'est quoi le mot de passe?

Harry devance la réponse et prononce quelques mots en fourchelangue qui ouvrent la porte. Le brun ignore les regards étonnés et va s'allonger, non sans difficulté, sur un divan près de la cheminée.

Drago: Comment t'as eu notre mot de passe?

Harry: Je suis un fourchelangue alors le tableau me laisses passer automatiquement.

Les serpentards, allant de surprise en surprise, pénètrent dans leur salle commune. Drago et Blaise s'assoient sur les deux fauteuils restant.

Drago: T'en as encore beaucoup des surprises comme celle-ci?

Harry sourit et tourne ses yeux vers le blond.

Harry: Drago chéri, j'ai encore beaucoup de surprises...

Blaise n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de rire mais le regard de Drago le fait arrêter presque automatiquement. Severus choisit ce moment pour arriver avec une

Pansy complètement crevée. Severus marche d'un pas rapide vers Harry et s'agenouille.

Severus: Qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé Harry?

Harry: Excuse-moi je t'avais promis de me contenir mais là j'ai pas réussi.

Severus: Je t'ai apporté une potion de sommeil pour que tu ne sente pas la douleur.

Harry: Merci.

Drago: Vous l'appelez Harry? Depuis quand?

Severus sort deux fioles, une contenant une substance verdâtre, une autre complètement rouge et les donne à Harry.

Severus: Depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie sur le champ de bataille.

Blaise: Juste pour ça?!

Severus se lève et va se planter, de toute sa hauteur, devant Blaise.

Severus: Monsieur Zabini, quand vous êtes sur un champ de bataille et que vous vous déplacé sur des corps informes et que vous n'entendez plus que les cris des personnes subissant un doloris, vous êtes bien content quand vous rencontrez quelqu'un qui dit qu'il vous protège même si c'est qu'un morveux.

Un frisson traverse la salle avec les images évoquées par le professeur de potions.

Severus; Bien maintenant que vous avez compris que monsieur est la personne en qui j'ai le plus d'estime et de confiance, je souhaiterais que vous arrêtiez de poser des questions inutiles.

Pansy: Pourquoi l'avez vous endormis?

Severus: Les blessures faites par la magie intérieur, celle qui vient du corps même, sont beaucoup plus douloureuses que les autres blessures, un doloris n'est rien comparé à cela.

Drago: Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ses blessures?

Severus: Harry n'a pas réussi à contenir sa magie alors elle a explosé à l'intérieur de son corps.

Blaise: Pourquoi il n'a pas réussi à la contrôler? D'habitude il va bien même quand on le met en colère.

Severus soupire et se retourne vers Harry.

Severus: La seule cause possible c'est qu'il a eu un choc psychologique important. Où il était quand vous l'avez trouvé?

Drago: Assit devant vos appartements, baignant dans son propre sang.

Severus soupire à nouveau.

Severus: On est donc obligé d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour savoir ce qui c'est passé exactement.

Gregory: Quand il va se réveiller?

Au plus grand étonnement de l'assemblé, le professeur esquissa un mince sourire.

Severus: Si c'était l'un d'entre vous j'aurai répondu plusieurs semaines mais connaissant Harry, il se réveillera dans quelques minutes.

Harry: Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là?

Severus: Harry!

Harry: Chut par pitié! Je suis pas sourd, ce n'est pas la peine de gueuler...

Severus: Mais qu'est-ce qui à bien pu se passer pour que tu perdes le contrôle de ma magie?

Harry: LA FERME!

Toutes les vitres et verres explosent dans la pièce. Harry se redresse et parle d'une voix trop calme.

Harry: Severus tu as deux choix, soit tu ferme ta gueule bien gentiment, soit c'est moi qui le fait.

Les personnes présentes sont étonnées de voir le garçon brun menacer son professeur qui vient de lui sauver la vie. Celui-ci redemande d'une voix posée.

Severus: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Harry: ...

Severus: S'il-te-plaît.

Harry: Non.

Severus: Comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide si tu ne nous dit rien?

Harry: Même si je te racontais tout tu ne pourrais pas m'aider.

Drago: Dis-le quand même.

Blaise: Ouai, c'est nous qui t'avons ramassé alors tu peux nous dire pourquoi on vient d'aider un gryffondor.

Harry: Dis tout de suite que je suis une ordure dans une poubelle.

Gregory: Tu y ressemblais en tout cas.

Harry passe son regard sur tous les visages présents pour confirmer qu'ils ne le laisseront pas tranquilles tant qu'il ne leur dira pas tout.

Harry: Ok, ok, ok...

Il se cale mieux dans le divan et Severus s'asseoit à ses côtés.

Harry: Quand le dîner s'est terminé, la maison est rentrée dans la salle commune des gryffondors comme chaque soir... mais...

Blaise: Mais...

Pansy lui donne une claque sur le dessus de la tête pour avoir interrompu Harry.

Harry: Mais cette fois-ci personne n'est monté se couché... en fait ils se sont tous tournés vers moi... Ron et Hermione se sont retournés et m'ont fait face... ils ont commencé à me dire qu'ils n'avaient été mes amis que pour être sûr que je... je les protègerais durant la bataille finale. Puisqu'elle est terminée... ils n'ont trouvé aucune raison pour continuer à me fréquenter et que donc ils allaient arrêter de me parler et... que je n'ai plus l'autorisation de les appelés par leur prénoms. Je suis sortie de la salle commune car je sentais que ma magie n'allait pas tarder à exploser mais Neville et Luna m'ont rattrapé pour me dire que eux ils étaient toujours mes amis. Puis je suis allé dans la salle sur demande et ma magie est sortie, je suis allé trouver Severus mais il n'était pas là alors je l'ai attendu... la suite vous la connaissez.

Les serpentards observent le garçon assis sur le divan en train de regarder les flammes du feu mais sans vraiment les voir.

Harry: J'ai risqué ma vie et subis plusieurs dizaines de doloris pour qu'ils aillent bien au nom d'une pseudo amitié qui n'allait que dans un sens. J'ai été trahi par les seuls personnes en qui j'ai eu confiance. J'ai même refusé de lire dans leur esprit pour ne pas rentrer dans leur intimité mais on voit où ça m'a mené.

Cette déclaration fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Comment peut être aussi cruel? Comment peut-on se servir de l'amitié de quelqu'un pour se protéger? Comment peut-on faire croire à quelqu'un que l'on est ses amis? Harry voit les regards lancés par les serpentards et se lève en prenant la direction de la porte tout en se frayant un passage parmi les élèves.

Severus: Où vas-tu?

Harry: Ben dans mon dortoir, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu.

Drago: Tu vas quand même y aller alors qu'ils ont profité de toi?!

Harry: A vrai dire je m'en fiche un peu, ils sont vivants, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Sur ses derniers mots il sort de la salle et rejoint son dortoir pour aller dormir en faisant abstraction des regards de la part des gryffondors.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se lève avec beaucoup d'aisance car cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne dormait plus, ou du moins, une petite nuit par semaine. Il se lave, s'habille et descend dans la salle commune pour atteindre la grande salle pour déjeuner. Bien sûr, tout ceci sous les regards des rouge et or.

Harry: Pffiioouu, encore ce mal de tête horrible. J'irai demander un truc à Severus après manger.

Harry passe les grandes portes et va s'asseoir sur un des deux bancs qui entoure la table de sa maison. Il remarque que les serpentards le regarde, il fait un signe de la tête pour dire bonjour et s'installe. Le reste de sa maison arrive quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves laissent des places vides à côté d'Harry pour bien montrer qu'il l'ignore. Les autres maison s'interrogent sur cette situation mais le Survivant préfère se concentrer pour oublier son mal de tête.

Minerva est, elle aussi, étonnée de cette situation mais se lève quand même pour annoncer le repas. Harry commence à manger, plutôt à grignoter vu la quantité de nourriture qui se trouve dans son assiette. Il regarde à nouveau la table de Serpentard et lit sur les lèvres de Pansy.

Pansy: Ca va?

Harry sourit, il se concentre un peu et fait apparaître des lettres sur la table à côté de Pansy.

Harry: Pourquoi ça n'irai pas?

Un cri strident retentit dans la grande salle, qui fait apparaître un silence.

Pansy: Oh, euh, je... excusez-moi.

Cette phrase marque le recommencement des conversations mais Pansy remet toute son attention dans les lettres à côté d'elle.

Pansy: Harry tu m'a fais peur!

Harry: Excuse, ce n'était pas voulu.

Pansy: Ben j'espère!

Drago: Comment tu fais ça?

Harry: Ben c'est de la magie.

Drago: Non sans blague! Je n'aurai pas deviné! Je veux dire quel sort tu utilises?

Harry: Je te l'apprendrais si tu veux.

Blaise: Comment tu fais pour nous entendre?

Harry: Ca c'est un secret.

Gregory: Un de plus...

Harry: Eh oui, j'ai beaucoup de mystères autour de moi.

Vincent: On avait remarqué! Comment t'a fais pour me faire tomber dans les pommes? J'ai moyennement apprécié ce passage là.

Harry: C'est encore une fois de la magie et non vous ne saurez pas quel sort c'est.

Drago: T'es pas sympa.

Harry: Je sais.

Blaise: Pourquoi Neville et Luna ne mangent pas avec toi? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tes amis.

Harry: Tu les appelles par leur prénom maintenant?

Blaise: Oui bon réponds.

Harry: Ils le sont mais je leur ai dit de rester loin de moi pour pas que les autres fassent la même chose avec eux.

Blaise: Tu es trop gentil.

Harry: Seulement réaliste je pense, l'année n'est commencée que depuis deux semaines alors si ils doivent supporter les regards des autres durant le reste de l'année je m'en voudrais.

Blaise: C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es trop gentil.

Harry: J'avais oublié que je parlais à des serpentards pure souche. Vous êtes trop fière pour dire ce que vous pensez.

Drago: Eh! T'es pas mal dans genre non plus!

Harry: C'est normal.

Harry met fin à la conversation, se lève et part vers son prochain cour. Métamorphose. Arrivé devant la salle, il voit Severus et Minerva discuté mais ils s'arrêtent quand leur élève approche.

Harry: Que ce passe-t'il professeurs?

Severus: Vient dans la salle commune des Serpentards ce soir avant dîner et tu sauras.

Le professeur effectue son tournoiement de cape et part vers ses cachots. Harry se tourne vers son professeur de métamorphose et celle-ci devine la question de Harry.

Minerva: Rogue m'a expliqué, sans entrer dans les détails, ce qui c'est passé pendant le déjeuner. Il m'a demandé si tu pouvais aller à Serpentard et vu la situation actuelle, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien pour toi alors j'ai accepté.

Harry: ...

Minerva: Si tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard ce n'est pas grave mais je pense que ce serait une bonne chose.

Harry: Vous avez raison professeur. Je vais aller à Serpentard.

Minerva: Sage décision.

Harry: De toute façon ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'à Gryffondor.

Minerva: Sachez que je suis très déçue du comportement de ma maison.

Harry: Ne le soyez pas professeur, ils ont juste voulu être en sécurité.

Minerva: Mais...

Harry ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en dire plus et va s'asseoir au fond de la classe pour attendre le reste de la classe. Celle-ci ne tarde pas et le cours commence. La journée est rythmée de la même façon, cours tout seul, repas tout seul (à part une petite discussion avec les vert et argent), cours tout seul et le soir arrive. Il se dirige vers le dortoir des Serpentards en espérant que Severus ne soit pas en retard ou alors il va encore se taper des dizaines de questions emmerdantes. Il est devant le tableau et se rend compte qu'il ne sait toujours pas le mot-de-passe.

Harry: §Bonjour.§

Tableau: §Salut, tu n'as toujours pas le mot-de-passe?§

Harry: §Non désolé, tu peux quand même me laisser passer?§

Tableau: §Bien sûr.§

Harry: §Merci.§

Le tableau laisse Harry passer et malheureusement, Severus n'est pas encore là. Il ignore les yeux braqués sur lui (il commence à avoir l'habitude) et va s'asseoir en tailleur devant la cheminée.

Pansy: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry?

Harry: Severus m'a dit de venir ici ce matin parce qu'il a quelque chose à annoncer mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Blaise: T'en a même pas une petite idée?

Harry: Non.

Vincent: T'en a pas une idée Drago?

Drago: Ca à beau être mon parrain, je n'en sais strictement rien. Mais vu que Harry est là, c'est obligé que ça le concerne aussi.

Severus: Bonne déduction Drago.

Tout le monde sursaute à l'exception de Harry qui continu de regarder les flammes.

Severus: Merci d'être venu Harry.

Harry: Mais de rien. Je suis curieux et impatient de voir leur têtes quand tu va leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Severus: Tsss... Minerva n'a pas pu tenir sa langue.

Harry: Ca n'aurait rien changé vu que j'aurai lu dans son esprit.

Pansy: Attend tu veux dire que tu sais ce qu'il va annoncer?

Harry: Exact.

Blaise: Mais tu nous as dit le contraire.

Harry: Evidemment, je veux que ce soit Severus qui vous parle de ça, comme ça je vois vos têtes et en plus ce n'est pas moi qui répondrai à vos questions.

Severus: Tu commences déjà à avoir le caractère d'un Serpentard.

Tout le monde: QUOI!!!

Severus: Quoi, quoi?

Drago: Pourquoi déjà?

Severus: Harry intègre notre maison et pas plus tard que maintenant.

Pansy: Bienvenu Harry.

Cette déclaration étonne toutes les adolescents qui sont présents sauf Harry qui fixe encore la cheminée.

Vincent: Ca va Pansy?

Pansy: Ben oui pourquoi?

Blaise: On n'aurait pas pensé que tu réagisses de cette façon.

Pansy: Je trouve Harry assez sympa.

Vincent: T'as discuté avec lui deux fois, comment tu peux le trouver sympa?

Pansy: C'est mon intuition féminine qui me dit qu'Harry est sympa.

Les serpentards ne disent rien car ils savent que Pansy et sa foutue intuition féminine ont souvent raison.

Harry: Merci pour ton accueil Pansy.

Pansy: Mais de rien Harry, on est camarade maintenant.

Severus: Drago fais aussi un effort s'il-te-plaît. Je veux qu'Harry se sente à l'aise.

Drago: O...Ok, il dort où?

Severus: Il ne reste de la place que dans ta chambre et celle de Blaise, Gregory et Vincent, alors il dormira avec vous.

Gregory: J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas Potter.

Harry: Premièrement vous tous pouvez m'appelez Harry et deuxièmement je ne dors que cinq ou six heures par semaine alors même si je ronfle je pense que ça vous gênera pas beaucoup.

Drago: Tu dors si peu de temps?!

Harry: Ouaip.

Pansy: Mais on t'a toujours vu en forme!

Harry: Ma magie me tient en forme. D'ailleurs même si je ne mangeais et ne dormais pas ce serait probablement pareil.

Severus: Bien, Harry voici ton nouvel uniforme.

Harry se lève, prend son nouvel uniforme, va dans sa nouvelle chambre et se change.

Pansy: Il est aussi puissant que ça professeur?

Severus: Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Blaise: Wouah!

Severus: Monsieur Durlib.

Nicolas s'avance et adresse un regard interrogateur à son professeur.

Nicolas: Que puis-je pour vous?

Severus: J'aimerai que tu fasses passer le test pour attrapeur à Harry, monsieur Grimpow a décidé d'arrêter et Drago préfère son rôle de gardien.

Nicolas: Mais il n'a pas voulut intégrer l'équipe des gryffondorg cette année alors pourquoi...

Severus: Harry a arrêter car monsieur Weasley est trop jaloux d'Harry et lui est trop gentil pour ignorer la jalousie de son "ami".

Vincent: Il a arrêté le quiddich juste parce la belette est jaloux de lui!!

Harry redescend et se mêle à la conversation.

Harry: Oui.

Drago: Mais tu es inconscient ma parole! Le seul intérêt pour moi dans un match de quiddich c'est que toi tu es sur le terrain! Les autres ne t'arrives pas à la cheville!

Les yeux ronds des serpentards et de leur directeur de maison sont assez éloquents pour dire qu'ils sont étonnés de cette tirade.

Harry: Merci du compliment Drago, tu as également une place importante dans mon estime.

Severus: Euh...bon...bien le problème est réglé donc allez manger et faite honneur à votre maison pour ne pas être aussi puéril que les gryffondors.

Tous: Oui professeur.

Les serpentards au complet se dirigent donc vers la grande salle.

Harry: Bon je passe devant pour entrer.

Pansy: Pourquoi?

Harry: Je veux absolument voir la tête des autres élèves quand ils verront leur héro international dans la sombre maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Blaise: Tu aimes à ce point observer les gens?

Harry: Tu serais curieux de connaître tout ce que je sais sur les élèves de cette école.

Drago: Comme quoi?

Mais Harry ne répond pas car il pousse les portes imposantes et apprécie les regards courroucés des élèves assis.

Harry: J'adore leur tête!

Drago: Je vois pas ce qui a de marrant.

Harry: Tu ne lis pas aussi bien que moi les expressions qui se peignent sur les visages.

La maison verte et argent s'assit et Minerva annonce le dîner.

Blaise: Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être parmi nous?

Harry: Ca ne change pas grand chose, pour l'instant en tout cas.

Le dîner se passe relativement bien si on supprime les regards de pure haine venant des gryffondors. Celui-ci terminé, les élèves regagnent leur dortoir en suivant leur préfet. Harry sourit mais ses nouveaux amis voient quand même la lueur de tristesse qui passe dans les yeux de leur deuxième prince.

Blaise: ca va Harry?

Harry: Ouai ouai, t'inquiètes.

Pansy: Si t'as besoin de parler on est là.

Harry: C'est gentil mais je pense que je vais mettre un peu de temps à vous faire confiance. Je sais que vous ne me mentez pas sur votre amitié mais j'ai comme un blocage. Désolé.

Drago: Ce n'est pas grave Harry, on attendra le temps qu'il faudra. Tu peux être sûr que si un serpentard te fais le même coup que Weasley, je le tue moi-même.

Harry et ses nouveaux camarades sont étonnés, jamais ils n'avaient vu un Malfoy dire qu'il vengerait quelqu'un.

Harry: Merci Drago. En échange je vous protégerais tous des autres maisons, maintenant que je suis à Serpentard ce sera plus facile.

Blaise: Plus facile pour quoi?

Harry: Je sais que vous ne voulez jamais vous déplacez seul car la maison des serpentards n'est pas très appréciée. Je vous promets qu'à présent vous pourrez vous déplacez seul dans ces couloirs. Je veillerais à ce que personne ne vous touche.

Sur ces mots, il se dirige sur le divan et s'asseoit pour regarder encore les flammes.

Harry: Bonne nuit.

Tous: Bonne nuit.

Les serpentards ne reviennent pas sur le fait qu'Harry ne dort que très rarement et vont se coucher.

Quand, Drago et ses compagnons de chambre se réveillent, ils ne voient pas Harry dans son lit et se rappellent aussitôt qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Vu que

Drago a arrêté de mettre du gèle dans ses cheveux chaque matin, il peut se lever en même temps que les autres. Donc après que les élèves sont habillés et lavés, ils descendent dans leur salle commune pour voir un Harry lisant un livre à la même place que le soir d'avant. Harry leur adresse la parole sans s'arrêter de lire.

Harry: Alors? Bien dormi?

Drago: Très. Et toi? Bien lu?

Harry: Très.

Harry et Drago se sourient mutuellement de cette conversation matinale.

Blaise: C'est quoi ton livre?

Harry: Un livre de Salazar Serpentard.

Le reste de la maison étant descendu, les exclamations fusent avant que Pansy parle d'un doloris bien placé s'ils ne se taisent pas.

Pansy: Où as-tu eu ce livre?

Harry: Je connais la réserve de Salazar où il a entreposé toutes ses connaissances.

Blaise: Je peux le voir?

Harry donne son livre à Blaise et celui-ci fronce ses sourcils.

Blaise: Je ne comprends rien, quelle est cette langue?

Harry: Le fourchelangue.

Drago: Tu es fourchelangue?!

Harry: Ben ouai... tu ne te souviens pas le cours de duel où tu as fait apparaître un serpent?

Gregory: C'est là où tu voulais que le serpent attaque un élève?

Harry: Je ne voulais pas que le serpent l'attaque mais s'éloigne de lui.

Vincent: On n'aurait pas cru.

Harry: Je sais... cette année là tout le monde pensait que j'étais l'héritier de serpentard et que je tuais les enfants nés de parents moldus.

Il se rajoute à lui-même qu'il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans.

Pansy: Bon on y va? J'ai faim.

Les derniers élèves arrivés dans la salle commune, ils partent tous ensemble pour la grande salle.

Nicolas: Le professeur Rogue a dit que la directrice avait une nouvelle a nous annoncer ce matin.

Drago: Une bonne ou une mauvaise?

Nicolas: Rogue a dit que c'était selon le point de vu.

Harry: Je pense qu'elle sera mauvaise pour moi.

Pansy: Arrêtes d'être si pessimiste Harry!

Harry: Pansy, tu n'arrives pas à ressentir les auras des sorciers autour de toi.

Pansy: C'est quoi le rapport?

Harry: Je dirais qu'une bonne centaine de sorciers de votre niveau et deux sorciers un peu au-dessus du niveau de Severus se rapproche du château.

Blaise: Tu penses que ça veut dire quoi?

Harry: Je ne sais pas mais on va bientôt le savoir.

La grande salle n'est pas encore entièrement pleine et il manque également Minerva. Celle-ci arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Minerva: Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! J'ai une immense nouvelle à vous annoncer. Après les temps sombres qui sont maintenant finis, le ministère a décidé de faire un nouveau tournoi des trois sorciers pour renforcer les unions entre les différentes écoles. A présent... place à l'école Beauxbâtons!

Un cinquantaine de filles habillées en bleu, portant une jupe et une petite cape cachant leurs épaules. Les élèves masculins peuvent sentir le sang vélane des visiteuses mais Blaise remarque que ni Drago ni Harry ne semble atteint, il se promet de mettre cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Des ailes blanches apparaissent sur le dos des vélanes, cette mise en scène accentue l'image d'ange qui en sort.

Drago: Elles n'ont pas beaucoup changé leur arrivé.

Harry: Ce sont des vélanes Drago, à part leur physique il n'y a rien.

L'apparition des élèves de Beauxbâtons est interrompue par un fou rire venant de la table des serpentards.

Minerva: Que se passe-t'il messieurs?

Harry: Rien d'important directrice, je commentais la beauté des anges qui daignent être en notre présence.

Les anges en question rougissent et les autres élèves s'étonnent de voir Harry Potter parler d'une attirance quelconque envers une autre personne.

Minerva: Euh...oui...bien. Voici la deuxième école du tournoi! Drumstang!

Un dragon de feu passe les portes et finit sa course en éclatant dans le ciel de la salle.

Harry: Pfiouuu... J'ai un coup de chaud tout d'un coup!

Les serpentards ont du mal à ne pas rire pendant que les sorciers tout en muscle, suivient de leur directeur vont rejoindre les autres invités.

Minerva: Bien, à présent que tout le monde est là, je me dois de vous rappeler que pour des soucis de sécurité seuls les élèves de 6ème et 7ème année seront autorisés à participé au tournoi. Ce tournoi n'est pas un jeu. Celui qui gagne ce tournoi est destiné à être éternellement connu et son nom y sera inscrit.

Harry: (chuchotement) Je ne l'ai pas attendu pour être "éternellement connu".

Minerva: Vous avez sept jours pour mettre votre nom dans la coupe. Dans sept jours nous serons dans cette salle pour découvrirent le nom de nos trois champions. Sur ces mots, bon appétit.

Le repas apparaît sur les tables et les conversations n'ont qu'un seul sujet, le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Blaise: Tu vas y participer Harry?

Harry: Je ne pense pas.

Pansy: Pourquoi? Tu gagnerais encore.

Harry: C'est que...

Drago: Le grand Harry Potter aurait-il peur?

Harry: C'est ça...

Les élèves assez proches du héros se retournent pour suivre la discussion plus activement qu'avant.

Drago: Hein?

Harry: Pour vous dire la vérité, je suis terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de toucher cette coupe... La dernière fois que je l'ai fais, Cédric est mort car j'ai insisté pour qu'il prenne la coupe en même temps que moi. Il est mort à cause de moi.

Sa réplique dite, il se lève et quitte la grande salle sous les yeux tristes de ses nouveaux amis. Le dîner terminé, les serpentards quittent la grande salle, la déclaration ayant fait le tour de la maison. Heureusement ils croisent le professeur de potion dans les cachots et l'apostrophent.

Blaise: Professeur, savez-vous où est Harry? Il est parti avant la fin du repas.

Severus: Je l'ai remarqué, que lui avez-vous?

Drago: Il nous a dit qu'il était terrifié de toucher à nouveau la coupe.

Severus: Aïe...

Pansy: Professeur?

Severus: Ne vous attendez pas à le voir avant demain au minimum. Il a besoin de réfléchir.

Vincent: Oui mais il est où?

Severus: Sans doute dans la chambre des secrets...

Pansy: Dans...

Vincent: La...

Blaise: Chambre...

Gregory: Des...

Drago: Secrets...

Tous: Comment est-ce possible??

Severus: Ne criez pas je vous prie! Je ne suis pas sourd!

Tous: Excusez-nous professeur.

Severus: Bien. L'entrée de la chambre des secrets se trouve dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Vous pouvez y aller mais je doute qu'elle vous laisse passer.

Pansy: Qui est "elle"?

Severus: Vous le saurez quand vous la rencontrerez.

Severus disparaît alors dans un tourbillonnement de cape noire et s'enfonce dans les sombres cachots du château. Les serpentards semblent indécis mais leur prince (Drago) avance d'un pas déterminé et arrivent bientôt dans les toilettes des filles. Ils n'entendent rien quand, tout à coup, un fantôme sort du sol.

Mimi geignarde: QUE VOULEZ-VOUS?

Blaise: Hé ho! Calmes-toi! On t'a rien fait, on vient voir Harry.

Mimi geignarde: Alors c'est vous qui l'avez rendu triste?! Je vous hais! Harry mérite de ne plus souffrir!

Drago: C'est pour ça qu'on est là, on veut s'excuser.

Mimi geignarde: S'EXCUSER! VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR OU VOUS POUVEZ VOUS LES METTRE VOS EXCUSES A LA CON?!

Pansy: S'il-te-plaît... On s'inquiète pour lui.

Mimi geignarde: Je vais lui demander s'il veut vous parler.

Le fantôme disparaît comme il est venu.

Vincent: Elle a un sacré caractère.

Gregory: Ca c'est sûre.

Pansy: Je trouve qu'elle est possessive.

Drago: T'as pas tord mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue encore plus.

Blaise: Quoi donc?

Drago: Où est l'entrée de la chambre des secrets? Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais à part des toilettes et des lavabos il n'y a rien.

Mimi geignarde: A quoi ça vous avancerai de le savoir? Vous ne pourrez, de toute façon, pas y entrer.

Vincent: Et pourquoi donc?

Mimi geignarde: Il faut être fourchelangue idiot!

Vincent: Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'idiot?

Mimi geignarde: C'est une menace?! Tu ne me fais pas peur! Je suis un fantôme, tu ne peux rien me faire.

Vincent: Espèce de...

Drago: Vincent! Calmes-toi! Qu'a dit Harry?

Mimi geignarde: Il a dit d'aller vous faire voir.

Pansy: Harry ne parlerait jamais comme ça, dis la vérité.

Mimi geignarde: Pfff... Il ne veut pas vous voir. Il veut rester seul pour l'instant. Il n'ira pas en cours avant après-demain.

Blaise: Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

Drago: On rentre, on dort et on attend.

Décision prise, les serpentards quittent les toilettes des filles sous les remarques acerbes de son fantôme.


	2. Chapter 2

Durant le reste de la semaine, toute l'école a put remarquer que les serpentards étaient étonnement calmes. En effet, ils attendaient le retour de leur nouvel ami. Le calvair prit fin, heureusement. Les premiers serpentards descendent les escaliers des dortoirs et voient Harry sur le canapé, tranquillement installé.

Un sixième année: B...bon...bonjour.

Harry: Bonjour. Tu ne sais pas si les septièmes années sont réveillés?

Un sixième année: N...non je ne crois pas.

Harry: D'accord. Merci Loïc.

Loïc ne demande pas à Harry comment il connaît son prénom car celui-ci monte les escaliers du dortoir des garçons, il laisse la porte ouverte pour pouvoir s'enfuir et, soudain, une bulle d'eau apparaît au dessus du lit de chaque serpentard de sa chambre.

Drago, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory: AAAHHHH!!!!!

Harry descend les escaliers en courant et va s'asseoir à la même place qu'avant. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entend de nombreux noms d'oiseaux et des pas dans les escaliers. On admire donc quatre septièmes années trempés avec des yeux avada quedavresques.

Blaise: HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!

Harry se retourne à peine et hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension.

Harry: Hm?

Draco: Ne joue pas ce jeu là avec nous Harry.

Harry: Quel jeu?

Vincent: Tu sais très bien.

Harry: Non désolé.

Mais là, Harry ne tient plus et éclate de rire.

Pansy: C'est quoi tout ce raffut?!

Blaise: Hey! Nous engueulent pas c'est Harry et ses réveils à la con.

Pansy: Harryyyyy...

Ledit Harry s'arrête de rire.

Harry: Hm mouii?

Pansy: La prochaine qu'un de t'es réveil me réveille aussi je te promets que tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure... tu m'a bien comprise?

Harry: OUI CHEF !

Pansy: Et te fous pas de ma gueule!

Harry: Ok ok...

Pansy: Bien. Les garçons allez vous lavez et tout le reste, on ne va pas vous attendre trois ans.

Draco: Tu paieras pour ça Harry.

Harry; C'est cela oui.

Les garçons se dépêchent de se préparer et arrivent juste au moment où Pansy commence à monter les escaliers. Ils amorcent leur sortie mais Harry annonce d'une voix neutre.

Harry: Oh fait, j'ai mis mon nom dans la coupe.

Tous: Quoi!!!

Harry: J'ai dit: j'ai mis mon nom dans la coupe.

Draco: Mais pourquoi?!

Blaise: Je croyais que tu avais peur.

Harry: Exact mais je pense que justement le seul moyen de m'en débarrasser est de l'affronter.

Vincent: C'est ton côté Gryffondor qui ressort là.

Harry: Ouai mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai vu Ron mettre son nom et j'ai envie de le faire chier en étant choisi.

Gregory: Tu es sûr d'être choisi?

Harry: Non mais je ne pense pas que la coupe de feu va choisir quelqu'un comme Ron.

Draco: Pas faux.

Pansy: Bon on y va?

Vincent: Ouaip.

La route de la salle commune à la grande salle se passe dans une relative joie mais on voit quand même la tension d'Harry à l'annonce des champions. Ils pénètrent dans la salle et constatent qu'ils sont les premiers.

Blaise: Et ben ce n'est pas la bousculade.

Draco: Ouai, j'aurai pensé que les élèves se seraient dépêchés de venir pour savoir le nom des champions.

Harry: Si j'arrivais à dormir tu peux être sûr que je n'aurais même pas posé un pied dans cette salle.

Les verts et argents ne disent rien sur cette réflexion et vont s'asseoir. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le reste de l'école arrive. Enfin, après le repas, le moment tant attendu est là et sur le coup de la tension, Harry sert la main de Draco sous la table. Celui-ci la sert et effectue des ronds apaisants de son pouce sur le dos de la main de son ami.

Minerva: Bien nous allons enfin connaître les nouveaux champions de ce tournoi.

Elle s'approche de la coupe et effectue les mêmes gestes que son défunt prédécesseur. La flamme de la coupe passe du bleu au rouge et un morceau de parchemin à moitié carbonisé en sort pour atterrir dans la main de la directrice de Poudlard.

Minerva: La championne de Beaubâtons est... miss Martins Alicia!

Des applaudissements nourris retentissent dans la salle pour accueillir la jeune fille qui se dirige vers l'arrière salle. La coupe de feu change à nouveau de couleur et un autre parchemin carbonisé en sort.

Minerva: Le champion de Drumstang est... monsieur Hohenfels Conrad.

Les mêmes congratulations retentissent dans la salle pendant que l'élève emprunte le même trajet que sa camarade. La coupe de feu change encore une fois de couleur et un nouveau parchemin en est éjecté.

Minerva: Et le champion de Poudlard est... monsieur Potter Harry.

C'est un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui accueil cette déclaration mais on peut voir que les gryffondors n'y mettent pas beaucoup de cœur. Harry rejoint ses deux concurrents et s'asseoit sur un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre. Il attend, il sait déjà ce qu'on va lui dire. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remettre les visages de Victor Krum et de Fleur Delacour à la place de ceux qui sont devant lui. Il revoit Cédric observer le même paysage, par la même fenêtre, sur la même chaise que lui en ce moment. Cependant, il refuse de se laisser aller et redresse fièrement la tête. Finalement, Minerva et les dirigeants des autres écoles entrent aussi dans la pièce et récitent le même discours sur les règles du tournoi. Vient l'éternelle photo des champions et Harry est bientôt entraîné malgré lui dans un placard à balai pour une interview avec un certain monsieur Piétri.

Piétri: Alors monsieur Potter, comment vous sentez-vous après avoir été sélectionné par la coupe de feu?

Harry: Je suis fière qu'elle m'ai choisi à nouveau.

Piétri: Pensez-vous encore remporté le tournoi?

Harry: Je ne pas dire ça, je ne veux surtout pas sous-estimer mes adversaires.

Piétri: Pensez-vous avoir de l'expérience dans les épreuves?

Harry: Non, aucune, les épreuves ne seront pas les mêmes que la dernière fois.

Piétri: Bon et bien merci pour vos réponses monsieur Potter, je vais interviewer notre championne.

Harry: Mais de rien monsieur Piétri, c'était un plaisir.

Ils sortent du placard à balais et pendant que Piétri se dirige vers Alicia, Harry sort de la pièce et se dirige vers son dortoir. Arrivé à destination, il remarque que seulement Draco est resté.

Harry: Pourquoi tu es tout seul?

Draco: On a pensé que tu préférerais qu'on ne montre pas notre joie pour notre champion.

Harry acquiesce et s'asseoit sur le canapé, à côté de Draco, devant la cheminée.

Draco: Ca va?

Harry: Ca pourrait aller mieux.

Draco: Tu as peur?

Harry: Oui...

Draco ne dit rien mais entoure Harry de ses bras pour le forcer à s'appuyer contre lui. Draco à moitié-assis, moitié-couché sur le canapé avec un Harry le rouge aux joues. Ils ne disent rien mais se comprennent. Ils restent ainsi quelques temps mais Harry trouve le courage de briser ce merveilleux moment.

Harry: Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Draco: Pas envie.

Harry: Tu seras fatigué demain.

Draco: Tu veux que je parte?

Harry: Non mais je ne veux pas te voir avec des cernes demain par ma faute.

Draco: D'accord je vais me coucher mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de penser à toi.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quelque chose, Draco fuit vers sa chambre en délaissant un Harry troublé mais heureux. Si Draco était resté éveillé, il aurait remarqué qu'une silhouette veillait sur lui tel un ange gardien.


End file.
